


Brother

by AlexNichole



Series: True Love Sings [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexNichole/pseuds/AlexNichole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend of mine was very interested in what Harry thought when he listened to "Brother" by Matt Corby, since i'ts mentioned earlier in the series. I did a thing for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

"You couldn't help out your own neighbor. You couldn't tell it to his face. You were fucked up by the blame." Harry leaned back against the seat, letting the sticky with sweat leather crush his curls. He looked over at Louis sleeping beside him, and then out the window to the lights flashing by. They were in another city, being towed around by Paul, who hadn't slept in a day or two but drive them anyway. Harry sighed and bumped his head against the seat rest a couple times. He was so angry. So fucked up. The song played over and over again in his ears and it only reinforced all of is thoughts. People were fucked up. All of them. Where was there shame in asking for help? Where is there shame in apologizing? Hell, he'd seen people pass by someone calling for help on the street without even glancing, and heard them only seconds later tell they're friends that they "wish the could have helped." /Well you ass/ Harry thought, /maybe give that homeless man a fucking sandwich would you?/ He sighed heavily again, trying to ease his anger and Lou stirred beside him. He watched the sleeping man for a moment, to make sure that he didn't wake. People made Harry mad. Some wanted to help, and couldn't. Maybe they didn't have the means. Money is a big thing. He understood. And he knew those people felt guilty about it. Even though he wasn't sure what he believed God-wise, he knew that if you helped people and were a good person, you'd see it back tenfold. It was the way of the universe. So many people could help, but didn't. Harry did. He tried. He wanted to change the world. One step at a time. The first step was done: become a millionare. Check. He sighed again, and he made a mental note to stop doing that. His eyes traced the skyline of the emerging dawn as 'Brother' played again. People hid from what they knew was right. They fucked themselves over. They cowered in corners, whispered to themselves, tried to ease the guilt that ate them. Their own kind, their brothers, their family, were all calling for help. Third world nations, orphans, homeless people, the sick, the poor, all called for help. And no one wanted to call back to their brother. So many people, just fakes, wouldn't acknowledge their own feigned ignorance at the horrid things that surrounded them. The sun slanted across Harry's tight jaw and tired eyes. He never talked about this, with the other boys. It pissed him off. He knew they could tell, and knew it was attached to this song. But he couldn't tell them, wouldn't. For now, he'd help people his own way and no one really needed to know. He didn't want to brag, and he didn't do it for publicity. He was answering his brothers and stepping out of the corner he'd hidden in. He had the means and he had the ambition. He was tired of the hurt and he was going to change it it. Harry Styles was going to change the world.


End file.
